The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing and a storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing and a storage medium for computing a pricing index as a basis for pricing information contents such as audio-visual information that may be electronically copied.
Recent years have seen widespread acceptance of network systems exemplified by the Internet for use in providing various services. Illustratively, audio information, video information, and computer programs (generically called AV information hereunder) may be transmitted between locations over a network. Users may receive such AV information over the network in a quick and reliable manner.
Generally, product prices are determined by the balance of supply and demand for each product. However, intangible products such as AV information are subject to electronic copying and are theoretically limitless in number. The supply of these formless commodities is practically infinite and is difficult to determine simply. In this connection, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-115163 discloses illustratively a scheme whereby the price of a content is determined so as to reflect the number of times the content in question has been distributed over the Internet.
When AV information is to be distributed over a network, it is hard to grasp the amount of demand for such merchandise. Given these factors, it has been a difficult task to determine prices of AV information that is marketed over the network.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides means and steps for computing a pricing index serving as a basis for pricing intangible information contents to be distributed over the network.